


SSB: Shorts: Happy New Year!!!

by Quartz2006



Series: Holidays/Special Days [4]
Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: M/M, New Years, Short & Sweet, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22073014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: It's finally the New Year. Kirby and Meta Knight talk about goals for 2020Note: I don't own the characters, only the story
Relationships: Kirby & Meta Knight
Series: Holidays/Special Days [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1531370
Kudos: 3





	SSB: Shorts: Happy New Year!!!

Today was New Year's. Every Smasher is partying and drinking. But not for two puffballs. Kirby and Meta Knight were on the rooftop discussing their goals and guessing other Smashers' goals.

"For my goal, I'll 'try' not to be so rude to anyone." Meta Knight muttered.

"My turn. For my goal for 2020, I'll try not to be sad." Kirby said.

Meta Knight sighs and smiles. "Ok. For Jigglypuff's goal, I think she'll loosen up her anger. Because have you notice she is getting mad?"

"I have. Maybe cause of her father." Kirby suggested. "For Pichu's goal. Maybe he should stop getting creepy images from the Internet."

"Yeah. That did become an issue. Ok. For Pit's goal. I hope he'll smarten up a bit." Meta Knight said.

"For Mega Man's. He should spend some time with his boyfriend because I haven't seen them together for a few months." Kirby said.

"For…. Um….." Meta Knight thinks. Then he snaps his fingers. "For Donkey Kong. He should stop using drugs."

"Wait? what? Since when?" Kirby said.

"Oh. Weeks ago." Meta Knight said. But suddenly, everyone is cheering as the bell for the clock turned to the number twelve. It's now in 2020. Smashers party and cheered as the two puffballs saw the craziness. Then came the fireworks!

"Whoa. I haven't seen fireworks in so long!" Kirby boomed.

Meta Knight nodded as he watched the fireworks; and remembering from 2019. 2019 was sure a great year for the puffballs; they finally found what makes them happy. Each other. They also meet some new faces. Meta Knight took Kirby's hand and fly to the stars as they danced in the night sky as music can be heard under them.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! sorry I didn't upload this because I was celebrating Russia's New Year and drinking champagne.


End file.
